LMS Arthur
'''TheCrankyCrane02 '''is a TWRC user who joined on December 18, 2016, but his original account dates back to September 2014. The Beginning Cranky uploaded his first video, in which he showed one of his layouts, on January 13, 2017. He was going to use that layout for his series, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Wooden Railway Crashes, but could not because he used sets for his Edward Helps Out remake, which was his second video. He then uploaded another layout video which would be used in his series. The first episode of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Wooden Railway Crashes, titled Fearful Freddie, was uploaded on January 25, 2017. The layout lasted for the first four episodes of Season 1. His third layout was used for the rest of Season 1. The plotline running through Season 1 was about Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, and Diesel 10 trying to dominate the steam engines by crashing them. Harvey was assisting them. This storyline was wrapped up in his first movie, Four Devious Diesels. He is currently working on Season 2 of his series. History on Youtube On September 2, 2014, he created his first Youtube account. He had never heard about the TWRC and just watched the official show until May 2016 when he would discover ThomasWoodenRailway, Percyno6, and many other TWR accounts. In September 2016, he made some reviews of the official series and three TWR videos on his original account. In October, he deleted them because they were only getting a few views. On December 18, 2016, TheCrankyCrane02 was created and he started making videos in January. Series One of the first videos that was uploaded to his channel was the first episode of TheCrankyCrane02's TWR series, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Wooden Railway Crashes. The first episode, Fearful Freddie, was uploaded on January 25, 2017. Each season of his series was originally going to be 15 episodes, but was shortened down to 13 because he wanted the seasons to come out faster. Season 1 was uploaded very quickly, this being due to all the episodes being taken in one take. There were even times when multiple episodes would come out a day! He later realized that he wanted to give his fans a cliffhanger between episodes and uploaded them less frequently. The series also has movies that come after seasons. The movie after Season 1 was called Four Devious Diesels. This movie was very successful. Right now, eight episodes of the second season have been uploaded, and they come out slower because he stopped filming them in one take. Current Day Right now, he is working on getting Season 2 done, which will have 13 episodes and a movie after. He has stated that every season of his series will have 13 episodes and a movie following. He also creates short videos of TWR items and occasionally makes non-TWR videos. Trivia * His favorite engine is James. * His main inspirations are ThomasWoodenRailway and Percyno6. * He is also a Shining Time Station fan. * His favorite Season of Thomas & Friends is Season 6. * His favorite Special is the Adventure Begins, but Thomas and the Magic Railroad is a close second. * His favorite episode of the TV series is James and the Red Balloon. * In his opinion, the most fun videos to film were the "Pinchie's Hungry" short and his original pilot episode. * He deleted the second episode of his series due to negative response from the viewers, but re-uploaded it as a cancelled episode. The episode is now getting more positive response than it was originally getting. * He also collects Take N Play and Trackmaster, but not as much as Wooden Railway. * Some of his Take N Play models have been used in his series due to the Wooden Models being lost at the time. Category:Active Members Category:2016